Talk:Ultraman R/B/@comment-27186083-20190323044110
@Excerlics Oh my heck, I'm sorry that I didn't see your post about R/B back then. Unfortunately, since it's as far back as page 2 (Dear goodness, that's too far), I'm gonna be making my reply here. I respect your opinions. However... (the gates of hell is now open) I still firmly stand by my belief that the first half of R/B is the best part of the series. It just feels more honest to me, it feels like they were indeed focused more on telling a story instead of rushing to the end, which was how I felt once Episode 16 came along. I do believe that Orb Dark was supposed to have more roles after the Grigio King stuff... Oh god I just realized why you said what you said back in my blog. But whatever, moving on. Still, in spite of that, they felt the need to change things up. Why not simply throw Saki in? Why not just have her act alongside Aizen, keeping her roles hidden but making sure that she does indeed have influence over the story. Also, I don't believe that Aizen was simply to teach the brothers. I mean, let's look at the way he is set up. Although he was introduced to us as this cheerful lad who wants to spread happiness to everyone. But in his way are the brothers, who were chosen to be the new Rosso and Blu, driving him mad upon knowing that their powers have escaped his grasp. To "make up" for this, he tests them to see whether they are worthy, becoming even angrier upon seeing how incompetent they are at the time, hence his insults. He means well in trying to become a hero, wanting only the attention and respect that comes with it. But it's his actions that makes it all questionable. When he was defeated, he didn't back down, he does the opposite and charged forth again. You don't write off a character who has been set up since the beginning. Like I said, he could have had a better dynamic with Saki. And I don't think just because she's stoic and no-nonsense, doesn't mean she would try to get rid of Aizen immediately. If anything, why not tolerate him and actually streamline your progress in doing what you wanted to do? Come on, she wants to use the towers to blow up Earth alongside Reugo, right? Why not instead make a plan that involves Aizen becoming her pawn? No, seriously, I just thought of this, and think about it: Saki wants to make sure that her plan goes off without a hitch. She could have tricked Aizen into battling Reugosite at the final episodes, ensuring that Reugo doesn't escape, allowing her to blow up Earth as well in order to complete her plans. This act would bring Aizen to realize the folly of his actions, which in turn would bring him to see what it truly means to be a hero. Let's take another look back at Aizen's motivation: he wants to be a hero. He is angry when he fails to do that. He never really mused the idea of losing his life in battle... has he not? Put 2 and 2 together. At least Asahi's twist was still okay. It makes sense, at least. Unfortunately, R/B still doesn't hold up for me. And this is where I will give yet another wall of texts-- I mean, thoughts on the series. I once said I liked Saki's character, right? Serious, to-the-point. She even quotes historical figures! But... herein lies the problem. That's it. R/B is a quote that repeats what the previous series has said and done. Only on a much lesser scale. Like I said, the first half of R/B is great. It felt honest, creative, and fairly original to itself. But comes the second half and it felt like them shoving Asahi into the spotlight so she can do cutesy stuff with Saki was only so they could deliver a wholesome and heartwarming episode. So much so, in fact, that they instead forgot to deliver an actual story with it. Subsequently, this failure means that that they failed to even deliver the slightest bit of either one of the two aspects I just mentioned. They were forced, bland, stiff. The interactions between the characters no longer felt organic, and instead, became more mechanical. Already coded into the characters to do that task once their system runs to that point. There's nothing of substance by the second half, as well. Sure, we introduced Ruebe. So what? He's a fusion. He's powerful. Cool-looking. Anything beyond that? Well, it enhances the brothers' bonds, I guess? But what does that have to do with their actual character growth, development, and depth? Back in Orb, Gai was plagued by the thoughts of having killed Natasha thus, sealed away Orb Origin, vowing to never use that power again in fear that he'll repeat the same mistakes. Thousands of years later, his shell was broken through by the people who cares for him. Namely, Naomi. The return of Orb Origin indicates a character growth, one that shows Gai having moved on from his past, and his proof as one worthy of the light of Orb. You know? Something that was also Juggler's motivation? To test whether he had truly been worthy of it? But I digress. Next up is with Geed. Royal Mega Master. At first, I didn't see much relevance for the form to the plot. Then I realized, it makes sense in the context of the series. We know that Geed retcons some things about Belial, one of them being his motivation. His lust for power. RMM became the antithesis to Belial as a massive power that was granted to someone who didn't seek it, but was worthy of it. It shows that Riku's fate really isn't bound to Belial. And the stiffness? Not sure, I just wanted to say that, to be honest. But I feel like most of the pacing of any episodes in the second half feels a bit too pre-determined. That's usually not something to even talk about, but the way R/B does it makes it feel like the places the characters go similar to game maps with pre-rendered locations. Ugh... I've said too much already, so I'd like to conclude my talk and hopefully see nothing more of the series afterwards. I did this because hating on R/B is hip-- I mean, because... really, I can't come up with anything more than that fact I just hate how much betrayal I felt after I started using my brain more on analyzing the series. Oh, did you know? I also have things to say to Dyna. And boy, do I have some things to say about it. EDIT: Forgot to actually give my thoughts on your comment. But all I can really say is, to each their own.